Umbrella Corporation
$8.478 Billion |gdpyear = Q4 2016 |gdppercapita = $3,010.04 |cctld = .uc |drivinglane = Right|width = 250px}} Umbrella was a giant conglomerate which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, as well as top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a malevolent paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of UH-60 Black Hawks, AV-8 Harrier VTOL jets, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and MH-6 Little Bird attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. History Founding (1968-N/A) Umbrella was founded in 1968 by Lord Oswell E. Spencer, Sir Edward Ashford, and Dr. James Marcus after the discovery of the Progenitor virus the previous year. Another starting member (though not considered a co-founder) was Marcus' student Brandon Bailey, who was with Marcus and Spencer when they first discovered the Stairway of the Sun flower. Ashford died from exposure to the virus, and Bailey was effectively exiled to the Umbrella Africa Laboratory, where he would send virus samples to Dr. Marcus' newly built Umbrella Executive Training Center. In 1969, Edward's son Alexander began the construction of the Antarctic Base, attached to which was a research center where he began development of his "Code: Veronica" project, under which he began research into the gene that controls intelligence. From said research, Alfred and Alexia would be born two years later. Seeking new information on Progenitor, Marcus infected several of his students with the virus. They were, however, unable to survive its effects and died, their corpses dumped in the Water Treatment facility. Shortly afterwords, the Quarian's came to Africa and settled down, Umbrella shortly set up shop in a small village known as Raccoon Village(Later to be Raccoon City and capital of the Umbrella Corporation). Shortly of setting up their home office in Raccoon Village and research labs, manufacturing plants and etc., the Umbrella Corporation gained a license to do business in the Greater Meta Republic and started setting up shop in GMR to do research and development secretly while the public believed we were only setting up small clinics, and selling pharmaceutical. However the previous management failed to keep the research hidden and an outbreak occured. The T-Virus escaped its lab and infested Lambdagrad, and spread in Italy and to Raccoon City, which is known as the Raccoon City incident. Umbrella Corporation at first denied involvment, but after pressure from the Quarian Government, the Umbrella's Board of Directors admitted its fault, and the Board of Directors faced criminal charges, and due to hidden agreements between QE and an unknown government, the executives of Umbrella was excecuted and for a short time, the QE nationalized the Umbrella Corporation to please the international community. After the incidents cooled down, and people started worrying abou terrorism, civil wars, and etc,. QE allowed the Umbrella Corporation to be privatized and once again, ran by a new Board of Directors and CEO. During the month of July-August, Rokkaku had attacked our facilities in GMR starting the Umbrella-Rokkaku war. The war was short, and efficent. Umbrella's Paramilitary forces striked Rokkaku's most important facilities, which were located off-shore. Once those were destroyed, Umbrella made an encampant on GMR shores to fight a bloody war tha lasted 2-3 weeks. Shortly after, the CEO of Rokkaku sent a message to discuss peace, which ended the war. Rokkaku was to be a daughter company to Umbrella, and Umbrella had taken drastic steps to keep Rokkaku on the path desirable for Umbrella. Eventually they broke away from Umbrella, and eventually Umbrella had bought Rokkaku's company and assets. After things calmed down, a new source of energy crashed in the Tiber village, which is known as Tiberium. Tiberium is a toxic crystal element that drains nutrients and minerals from the ground, or organic body, and forms crystals that can be harvested, refined and used as a form of energy, and manufacturing. The QE had easy time keeping it contained at the Tiber Village until a terrorist organization, known as the Brotherhood of Nod or Nod for short, rose and started spreading Tiberium accross the nation, which caused the QE to classify the nation into zones. Red Zones are the most infested areas, the red zones are uninhabitable and dangerous to all organic life. Yellow zones are also dangerous and almost uninhabitable but most of the QE's population live in these zones. The blue zones are zones with slim to no Tiberium inside The Tiberium caused three great wars, where it eventually led to the fall of the QE by Nod's hands, leaving Umbrella the only organization capable of defeating Nod in the area. On Aug 20, 2016(IRL Time, not Orbis) the Umbrella Corporation declared its intentions of capuring the QE lands from Nod and re-establish Law and Order. The Umbrella Corporation eventually went offline due to hardships. Sometime between Augest to November, The Umbrella Corporation was successfully reconstruction and relocated to South America. Category:Members of Earth Space Defense Category:Red Nations